Don't Cry
by JuliaStillWater
Summary: Kagome leaves the feudal era for 7 years, after the defeat of Naraku and the completion of The Shikon Jewel. But when it pulses again for the first time in seven years, she returns to fight a new enemy...and to reunite with her friends!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:To Return or Not to Return?

"Don't cry," he said to me.

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

I can remember those golden eyes staring into mine, beautiful and wise. I can remember the way the sun's rays hit his silver hair and made him into a god, not just my best friend, the hanyou Inuyasha. I can remember the feel of his clawed fingers on my lips, murmuring my sobs and his rough hands brushing my tears away, so tenderly. I can remember so many things about that day. But nothing will be more special that when we kissed for the second and last time.

God, it felt like forever since I had kissed him then.

I had forgotten how his lips were dry, but warm. Sweet, but passionate. I had forgotten how he liked to touch my hair, and hold me close afterwards. How he liked calling me a baka for being so silly. I had forgotten up to that point, how much I loved him.

You may think I'm crazy for forgetting that. But I did. Up until that final kiss used to soothe away my tears and tell me all the truths I had been secretly yearning to find out, I had forgotten how fast my heart could beat at his nearness. I had forgotten how good he smelled, like the forest after a rainstorm. I had forgotten how handsome he looked with the sun setting behind him. I had forgotten so much that my heart had simply buried the fact that I loved him. My first love.

I felt the pulse of the Shikon jewel as I stared into the Bone Eater's well. It had been almost seven years since we had defeated Naraku and found the rest of the Shikon jewel shards. Hard to believe that I had left all of my friends and my first love there. Harder to believe he had let me take the completed jewel with me. And hardest to believe was that he had let me go at all. The one boy, well hanyou actually, that I loved and understood and wanted to be with forever…let me go… like I was coming back tomorrow. That why I was crying that day, the day that _he_ kissed _me. _Maybe he thought I would come back the next day.

The darkness of the well seemed to echo throughout the small well house. I felt it creep up my spine slowly, like a bug. Swallowing, I wiped a stray bead of sweat from my forehead. Summer was brutal in the feudal era I remembered, hooking a hand on the silver chain that the Shikon jewel was strung on.

I felt it pulse in time to my heartbeat, which ba-bumped slowly. I put a hand over my heart, taking a deep breath. The Shikon jewel hadn't pulsed like this since my last day in the feudal era. But this morning, I had awoken to the extra thud of it tuning into my pulse. This had led me to conclude that _something_ was happening in the feudal era.

I backed up from the well, sitting on the bottom step to contemplate my return. There was no obligation to stay now, college being out for the semester break and y family not being around anymore. Last year, Souta, Mom and Jii-san had moved out to take over another shrine in Kyoto, which apparently was infested with evil spirits that needed to be cleansed. That left the shrine to me. My childhood home was mine. My only obligation was to my part time summer job which helped to pay tuition to attend Tokyo U.

Amazing to me that I had gotten in. After defeating Naraku, I was supposed to be taking my high school entrance exams, but I was so behind, I had to wait for almost a year to take them. I worked hard through my heart ache. And after 3 grueling years of high school, spent mostly studying and working, I was accepted to Tokyo U.

I blinked, snapping out of my thought like trance. The well seemed to stare at me, mocking me slightly. I stood, steeling myself. I was not that little middle schooler any longer. I was a young woman, mature, beautiful and successful. Buyo twined about my legs and gave me a start, making me fall flat on my face in front of the well. I could almost hear Inuyasha laughing.

I muttered, "Osuwari," and stood, brushing off my black cargo pants and green v-neck shirt as I did so. Taking a deep breath, I mounted the edge of the well, twisting my now extremely long hair back into a loose ponytail.

I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered, "Wish me luck, Buyo." My cat meowed in reply and I jumped into the well, without a second thought.

The stream of time hadn't changed. I flew through it, its silent winds running its ghostly fingers through my hair, pulling it free from its restraint. The world around me was blue and violet, a beautiful universe.

And then, there was the ground under my feet and the smell of earth and decay all around me.

I waited for a moment, letting my legs adjust and then stood, tilting my head back to look up at the well's opening. It was just white light there so there was no telling if I had gone back to the feudal era or not.

_It's now or never,_ I thought, starting the climb to the top. It was slow going, my arms slightly out of shape. "Something to work on when I get back," I said aloud, my voice echoing around me, reverberating off the well's walls.

Finally my head popped out, and I pulled my body slowly out of the well. While waiting for my eyes to adjust I wiped the sheen of sweat that had formed on my brow.

Finally, things came into focus. I was back in the feudal era alright. I took a breath of the clean air and looked up at the almost cloudless sky.

"Beautiful, is it not?" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped, flying about two feet into the air and fell face first into the ground, less than gracefully, cursing myself for deciding to return.

Embarrassed, I picked myself up form the ground, not bothering to turn towards the voice and brushed my clothes off. "Yes, it's a beautiful day. I had forgotten how much cleaner the air is here," I replied nonchalantly.

Finally, when my blush had cooled, I turned to face the voice.

My jaw must have dropped because the man looking at me smirked.

Deep blue eyes, long black hair and purple robes made him out to be an unearthly handsome monk.

He stepped forward, taking both of my hands. I eyed him curiously and then he said, "Lady time-traveler, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Two minutes later, after my stare and dead silence, a giant boomerang appeared out of nowhere and soundly thanked the monk in the head. He fell to the ground and I laughed. And then I realized I recognized the monk.

My laughter stopped as I saw a fairly pregnant woman in a pink and green kimono come storming out of the forest. Her dark maroon eyes were fiery as she picked up the giant boomerang. Then she noticed me.

"Oh! Excuse my husband stranger. He didn't mean it. He's just a hentai," she said casually.

My jaw dropped.

"Sango?" I said

The lady blinked. "Erm…yes?"

"And is that…Miroku?" I said, pointing to the now rousing monk.

'Yes…" she said moving a little closer to me. "Do we…know you?" Miroku stood up, taking his place beside Sango. I almost cried.

"Guys…It's me! Kagome!" I said, tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks.

Miroku's and Sango's jaw's both dropped as they both stuttered," K-k-k-kagome?"

I nodded and we all hugged, Miroku groping Sango, which got him a fierce slap from the pregnant demon slayer.

"Oh god Kags, I didn't recognize you!" Sango exclaimed, looking at me. "You've grown up so much!"

"You too!" I said, patting her pregnant tummy. She flushed, looking even more radiant.

"So, how've you been?" Miroku asked, leaning on his staff.

"I've been…healing," I replied, trying not to wonder where Inuyasha was.

"We thought…you'd died," Sango said, looking at Miroku, who nodded his head at her.

"What!" I said, taken aback.

"Well you never came back…" Sango said, looking uncomfortable.

"So we just assumed the worst and though we were heartbroken, tried to move on," Miroku finished for her, taking Sango's hand.

"Oh…even…" I swallowed, pausing and finally found the courage to say his name, "Shippou?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. "He was so heartbroken. He though of you as a mother to him. If Inuyasha hadn't been here, we think he might've died of a broken heart," Sango said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I-i-i-inuyasha?" I said, stuttering over his name.

"Yeah, he basically adopted him. Even built a little hut in the village so Shippou would have a stable home," Miroku said.

"He's changed a lot Kagome…you'd be surprised at him," Sango said, taking my hand. "He's going to be so surprised when he sees you're here. I think his heartbreak was almost as bad as Shippou's…he even blamed himself…you were his best friend Kagome."

I nodded; closing my eyes and taking a breath, feeling the familiar tears prick at my eyes. "Yeah, I know," I said softly.

"So how long are you staying for Kags?" Miroku said, breaking the sad tension that was building.

"Oh…I'm just here for the afternoon actually… I didn't bring any clothes with me, otherwise I would stay longer," I said, taking my hand from Sango's and slipping both into my pockets.

"Well, you could always borrow some of my clothes," Sango said, grinning. "We could have a slumber party!"

I smiled.

Miroku enjoyed that idea.

'Yeah and we could invite Inuyasha, Shippou, and maybe Rin will come as well!" Sango said, laughing like a child and clapping her hands together. Gone was the girl who was so broken hearted over the loss of her family. And in place of her was a light-hearted lovely woman, warm hearted and compassionate.

Miroku then frowned, his hentai mind shutting down. "Aww…Sango…you ruined it!"

Both Sango and I then promptly beat the crap out of Miroku with some giant sunflowers.

After the beating, we began walking back to the village.

I wasn't listening to the couple's conversation closely as I stared at everything around me. Nothing had changed it seemed…

I caught a glimpse of the old Go-shinboku tree. Looking at the two in front of me, holding hands and talking in low whispers, I figured they would appreciate a few minutes alone and I quickly began to jog through the woods toward the tree.

When I finally reached it, I stopped just before it, gazing up at its huge branches. This tree was so old, eternal in its life. I took a step forward, my hand reaching out to touch its bark when a voice called out from its top branches, "Touch it, and die!"

I was startled and moved back away from the tree. Shading my eyes, I looked up, trying to spot the person who had yelled to me. "Hello!" I called, searching the sunlit branches.

"Go away!" The voice returned, in a different spot now.

"Umm…no!" I called back, uncertainly shifting my feet.

"Stupid baka!" The person called. There, a blur of black!

I tried to find that same blur but couldn't.

"This tree is haunted!" The voice called again, echoing a few howling moans for effect.

"Um…no! The last time I was here, seven years ago, it was just an ancient holy tree!" I called back, laughing a little the voice's antics.

I heard a thud and turned quickly around and almost fell the ground as the person charged me, sniffing me all over.

I didn't get a good look at him, but from what I saw, it was a man, with a black haori on.

I whimpered a little, slightly scared of this person. Finally, it relented and it got up and turned its back to me. I stood shakily.

"Why is her scent on you!" He cried, his arms folded.

"What..?" I said, confused.

" I said, why is her scent on you!" He said, turning and coming at me again, pushing me against the tree. His hand, which had nails sharper than daggers was against my throat. "Did you kill her? Bathe in her blood? If you don't tell me I'll rip your throat out!" He cried again, his eyes full of pain as he looked at my face.

I let out a gasp, which was hard because of how close his claws were to me. His eyes were golden in color, a soft amber and his face…it had changed, grown older…but it was him. My first love. His hair was shorter now, more shaggy than long. It looked like it had been cut extremely short but had grown out since it was last cut. The filtered sunlight lit it, casting white streaks in its silver beauty.

Inuyasha.

I felt the Shikon pulse harder, in time with my heart and his ears quirked at the sound. He let go of my throat and sank to his knees in front of me, covering his ears, as if the sound hurt him. "Who are you?" he whispered, his voice raw.

I couldn't answer him.

"Tell me your name…and why you smell like MY Kagome!" He cried, looking up at me. His eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Kagome…" I whispered, my voice rough.

"You can't be her! She died!" he said, speaking through clenched fangs.

"I am! I DIDN'T DIE! I LEFT!" I screamed, my heart shattering.

Pain busted anew in his face and he shook his head. "You can't be her…she was only fifteen...she was gangly, immature…she only wore her school uniform here…you can't be here, you can't be here…" he almost chanted.

"But it's me," I whispered, clutching at my heart with my hands. "I've grown up…I'm only in college now…we don't have uniforms…It's me, Inuyasha…Kagome…" I felt the tears spill down my cheeks. I sank to my knees leaning back on my haunches against the tree. The sun was getting a little lower. _Sango and Miroku must be worried about me, _I thought.

Inuyasha looked at me, sitting there under the tree. My cheeks were stained with tears. He remembered the last day he had saw her. She had been crying then too.

"Kagome? It's really you?"

My heart broke yet again as I heard the hopefulness in my first love's voice.

"It's me, Inuyasha. It's only me."

He was there so fast I wasn't able to say anything more. His mouth was on mine, his hands were twining in my hair, and I never felt more alive as he kissed me.

And when he pulled away, I looked into his eyes. "I've missed you so," I whispered, reaching out and touching his lips with my fingers gently.

He nodded and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me and kissing my hair and smelling me, over and over again. "I've missed you too Kagome-chan…I've missed you so much…when I thought you had died…I blamed myself…I wasn't there to protect you, like I promised. I killed you, I had thought…but now…you're alive…and you're…back…and mine," he said, stroking my hair. I looked up into his face, nodding and he kissed me again, more gently this time. His lips were soft and dry still, warm and pleading. And then, there was the foul stench of worms.

I blinked.

I had fallen asleep under the Goshinku tree.

A rotted foot was two inches away from my face. I shrieked and stood up and ran away, from the dead zombie which had crawled up on me while I was sleeping. I shuddered and soon found myself back at the path. Sango and Miroku were no where in sight. I sighed and continued the trudge to the old village, my stomach rumbling. The sky was a beautiful sunset now, so I had been sleeping for a least two hours or so. I couldn't wait for that slumber party. I was starving.

His green eyes stared out over the horizon. He was crouched on the roof of the hut, his red hair loose for once, and it blew about him as a gentle breeze came through the village. From where he was sitting, he could see the tops of the Goshinku tree as well as the road into the village. About two hours ago, Sango and Miroku had dropped by, inviting himself and Inuyasha to a sleep over, dinner and breakfast included. They had a surprise they had said. All Shippou could do was wonder what it was.

He sighed, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Yesterday had been his birthday. Almost seven years since he had heard of Kagome's passing. The name brought back a flurry of emotions in his teenage heart. Love, friendship, sadness, loneliness and missing her. He remembered how lovely she had been, her pretty brown eyes and dark black hair and how she had treated him like a son. He had thought of her as a mother. It hurt a little to think of her now, but he let it come and go, taking it as a new step in life.

The sun was setting.

It painted the sky pink, red and orange, a mixture of feelings for all. He sighed again and began to get up from his post on the roof of his and Inuyasha's home. They would be leaving soon for Sango's and Miroku's hut. He supposed he should pack some kind of gifty thing, as well as some clothes for him and Inuyasha. He turned to face the other direction where a crescent moon was rising. Inuyasha would be home soon with a skein of rabbits, to no doubt. He just hoped his adopted father was in the mood for company.

Kagome was glad when she caught sight of Sango outside of their home. Sango looked relieved and hurried over.

"Ah! Kagome, are you all right?" She exclaimed.

"Oh…I'm fine…I wandered off for a bit on my own and fell asleep under the Goshinku tree...unfortunately, a zombie decided to ruin my wonderful dream," I replied, sighing.

Sango arched an eyebrow and then shook her head. "Well, I'm just glad you're safe. Now come on, lets get you outta those dusty clothes and into something more comfortable!" Sango grinned and dragged me into her hut, me protesting all the way.

An hour later, I was utterly grateful for Sango's offer of clean clothes. And better yet, I got a free bath outta the deal! After not being able to even run a brush through my twig and dirt encrusted hair, Sango had Miroku go and get me bath water, which I used graciously for a half hour. When I was finally done, Sango let me borrow a deep green kimono she hadn't worn for about three years. It was made out of soft silk and embroidered with golden thread on the sleeves. It was beautiful. I slipped it on and clipped my long hair out of my face and smiled at Sango.

She nodded her head. "You've gotten so beautiful over the years Kagome. I'd laugh if Inuyasha didn't drop dead at the sight of you. Ah! You haven't even seen him since his hair was hacked off have you!" Sango giggled. "He looks like a total bishie now! Its grown a little, considering it was done about four years ago, but its still short enough that makes him look so handsome!" Miroku yelled something from the living room area of their hut and we both rolled our eyes.

"Men," we both muttered at the same time and then grinned at each other. It was like I had never left.

"So we can go right?" Shippou said, his eyes level with the hanyou's.

Inuyasha, dressed in a black haori, and his prayer beads still on his neck, shrugged his shoulders and looked away from the young fox demon's eyes. "I don't care...its probably just some kid we met way back when we were jewel shard collecting..." he said, trying to calm his heart beat.

Ever since around lunchtime, just after he had set out to get the rabbits, he had this eerie feeling that somebody was back who couldn't possibly be back. He wasn't worried...he just didn't want to go through another heart break. He turned his back on the fox demon and said to him, "Get your stuff together quickly-"

Shippou produced two overnight bags, completely packed. "Let's go already! Betcha Miroku is making something gross!" The young teen rushed out the door, leaving one bag for Inuyasha to carry. He smiled, and shook his head. "My son," he whispered, hefting the bag onto his shoulder. He ran a hand through his short hair and shook his head again. "My adopted son."

I was sitting under the tree in front of Sango's hut.

I took a few deep breaths, pushing back my bangs from my face. I looked up at the sky, seeking out the first star. I found it, smiling with pleasure. It winked at me, beautiful against the soon to be velvet black sky. I reached out to touch it, but as it always had been, I couldn't quite reach. I would never have a star of my own. I felt that though prick a memory in me and sighed helplessly as I felt tears come to my eyes. _I wish he remembers me...I wish he still feels for me...I wish that...he can trust me and be my friend again..._I thought, feeling the loneliness sweep over me again.

I leaned back against the tree, and closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths of the cool air.

Shippou stopped dead in his tracks on the path. Inuyasha pricked his ears up. "What's wrong, Ship?" he called to his adopted son.

He sniffed the air and caught it. A familiar scent.

Jasmine and citrus. Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Do you smell it?" Shippou called back, turning to Inuyasha.

He nodded. "It's probably just the wind...or something..." he said, more to himself than Shippou. The fox demon nodded and continued on the road and then stopped again, maybe twenty yards from Sango's house.

"Inuyasha!" He half screamed, half whispered. "There's...a girl! The scent...it's coming from her!" He scampered back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked. Even though he had gotten old enough to defend himself, he often still clung to Inuyasha for protection.

Inuyasha continued walking to Sango's hut.

And then he felt it.

The pulse of the Shikon jewel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Your Scent

I opened my eyes. Taking a breath I stood, smoothing out my kimono. I turned to Sango's house and made a bow.

"Sango, please forgive me. It's too soon," I whispered, and then turned my back on her house and the road. I started walking, my head lowered to my chest, and my breath coming in slowly.

"What's she doing, Inu?" Shippou whispered to Inuyasha as they crouched behind the trees that lined the road on the left side.

"I don't know, Ship," he said, frowning.

She walked silently, not like Kagome normally would do. Her head was down and he could have sworn he smelt salt. Which would mean she was crying. But because of her hair, he couldn't see. He felt frustration rise in him, a feeling he hadn't felt since Shippou was ten and decided that camping was good idea, without Inuyasha.

They ran along the path, keeping up with the girl.

Finally, they reached the Go-shinboku tree. They froze at its base, as they realized the girl was going there. Shippou looked around for a hiding place and leapt to the top of a nearby tree. Inuyasha was frozen but then something snapped in him and he jumped for the tree's branches.

I stepped into the small clearing after following the road and then the path to the old tree.

With the darkness here, the place was eeriely quiet.

Remembering the zombie like creature from this afternoon, I looked around, but saw no one.

I moved to the base of the tree and touched its bark. It felt warm. I climbed up on one of its giant roots and looked and felt for the spot where the arrow had pinned Inuyasha for fifty years until I had lost him. I felt it, and sighed. I let my hand rest over it.

"Inuyasha."

The one word hung in the air. I felt a few tears rise in my eyes, but knew that if I never said goodbye to him, I'd never be truly over him.

"I know that I never told you everything. I know I lied to you, and ...subdued you so many times you must hate me beyong all reason. But please understand this now. I can't be here. I want to be here, my shikon tells me to stay, but all I can think about is you. I think of everything we use to do. It burns and bruises my heart that you may not remember me, may not believe I am who I say I am. I've mourned every minute that I wasn't here after that day you kissed me. Every day since that day, I had wanted to come back, but worried there wasn't a place for me here anymore. I worried that I would never be anything than a housewife back in my time...I worried selfishly," I said aloud, my head bent in prayer.

'Damn right you worried selfishly,' Inuyasha thought, peering down at the girl from his branch. Her scent wafted up to him, rich and strong. The vanilla almost overpowered the jasmine. It was a wonderful combination, one Inuyasha could never get over.

"I never thought in a million years that you would mourn for me. I never thought any of you would think twice of me never coming back. I never realized how much you all cared for me. I thought that my life would be better if I never came back," I said, feeling tears burning my eyes. They were angry tears. "But it wasn't. You cursed me without realizing it!" I shouted, raising a fist and looking up into the branches. I stopped, blinked and then let out a scream as I realized someone was staring down at me.

I backed off the tree and then promptly fainted.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was frozen, until he saw and heard the loud THUMP of the girl hitting the ground.

He jumped easily from the tree, landing in a crouch next to her. He sniffed her. Hm. It smelled definetly like Kagome. Shippou came down from his hiding spot as well.

"Is she...dead?" He asked, with wide-eyed innocence. Sometimes Inuyasha thought he was still seven years old.

"No. Not dead, just fainted," Inuyasha replied shortly.

"Shouldn't we try to wake her up?" Shippou replied, reaching out and poking the girl's arm with a finger.

I felt something poke me.

"Ow," I murmured, trying to move away from the poking thing.

"Don't poke her like that, you little brat!" somebody hissed.

"Don't pick on Shippou like that," I murmured and rolled onto my side.

The bickering immeadietly stopped.

I blinked a few times slowly and two shapes began to emerge from the darkness. I blinked again and I could see them clearly. And then I felt tears water in my eyes as I saw him. Inuyasha. Just as he was in my dream. I shut my eyes tightly again and shook my head, whimpering, "No, no...no...this is just another zombie attacking induced dream..."

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Come on Shippou...let's take her back to Sango's. She's in shock. You might want to send for Kaede-baba too."

And then blackness swallowed me again.

They all sat around the small fireplace in Sango's home.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall next to the girl's room, whose identity wasn't revealed just yet, but he was pretty sure it was Kagome, and stared blanky into the roaring flames.

Sango and Miroku sat on the cushioned futon across the room, hand in hand, and they said nothing, just kept their eyes downcast.

Shippou sat on the floor, sketching something on some of the rice paper he had made earlier in the week. His hands were stained with the malachite that he used for a pencil, but it would come off with a good half hour of scrubbing.

All was silent.

And then Kaede came out.

She leaned heavily on a cane, and her eyes looked weary, and even older than ever.

"So?" The group all said expectantly.

"So...Lady Kagome will be alright," Kaede said.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and then they nodded. Inuyasha huffed and Shippou simply smiled.

Kaede bowed her way out of the house, as quickly as her cane would allow.

"So. That's why you were having a slumber party?" Inuyasha snorted at Sango.

Sango flushed.

"I doubt it's even really her," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I doubt it's even really her," were the first words I awoke to.

I sat up quickly, my heart beating double time. That was Inuyasha's voice, I'd know it anywhere.

I got up from the futon bed and whisked across the floor, and standing just on the other side of the door, listened to their conversation.

"How could you even say that Inu?" Shippou said.

"First of all, she doesn't look the same and second of all, she died, remember!" Inuyasha yelled at his son.

"But her scent!"

"Yes, her scent. That girl in there is probably nothing more than a witch that brought down Kagome and bathed in her blood to make her into a beautiful young girl again!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

I looked at the door, feeling tears rising in my eyes.

I knew it.

I knew that he wouldn't trust me. I knew he wouldn't believe in me. I felt the heartbreak begin all over again.

The mat that covered the door opened.

"Ah, so you're awake."

I turned my back to the speaker.

"Yes."

A hand snaked forward to touch my shoulder. I brushed it away.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me. After all, I'm just an impostor, here to steal your heart and eat it."

Inuyasha blinked. "Um...okay?"

"First time you've ever been speechless," I said huffily. I turned around and faced him, and I felt my eyes burning. My miko magic, which I hadn't used in so long, was tingling at the tips of my finers. I was so tempted to zap him. But I didn't. Instead I glared at him, but took in him at the same time.

His haori was black, with a white under shirt. The prayer beads still sat around his neck, and I could feel their pulse, even from across the room. His eyes were shaded from his hair, which just barely brushed his shoulders now. His ears twitched. They were still there. He seemed older, more mature, but from what I had heard, his attitude hadn't changed.

"Sit boy."

THUMP!

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!"

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP!

I took a breath to calm myself and laughed a little at the sight of Inuyasha's face buried in a small hole in Sango's floor. Everyone stood at the door, wide-eyed and then the red haired teen began to laugh. Everyone else joined in, as I put fists on my hips and walked past them back outside. I looked up at the tree that sat in Sango's yard, and without thinking, began to climb it to its higher branches.

Inuyasha could not believe he had just been sat...by an impostor!

He couldn't move just yet.

But when he could, that girl had better watch out, he thought, gritting his teeth together. He heard his friends laughter and snarled more.

Finally, the spell broke and before you could say kazoo twice, he was outside, staring up at the girl who sat on one of the higher branches of the tree.

"Oi, bitch!" he called.

I looked down.

And then promptly flipped him off.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped down to the ground then gritted his teeth.

"Get the fuck down here! We need to talk! How the hell do you know my spell!" he yelled, stomping his foot like a child.

"You fucking moron! I'ts me, Kagome! Say it with me now, KA-GO-ME!" I screamed back, feeling fury rise up in me at his disbelief.

He snarled and crouched and then launched himself up at the tree. He landed almost gracefully next to me. He got in my face. I could smell him, his scent hadn't changed, he was so close. The smell of rain and forest was stronger now, but a new scent mingled in, which wasn't unpleasant. Sandalwood.

He sniffed me.

I screamed and slapped him, hard, across the face and then let myself fall from the tree.

I was falling fast, the branches whipping around my face. I screamed some more, and closed my eyes, praying for a miracle. Just before I hit the ground, I was caught.

I opened my eyes.

Inuyasha was still in the tree, his eyes menacing.

_So if Inuyasha's in the tree, then who caught me?_ I thought as I turned my head to look into a pair of green eyes.

"Kagome-sama!" The boy's arms tightened around me as he let me down.

He stood maybe two heads taller than me, and he had long red hair, which was down in loose waves. He was handsome, this young teen. I hadn't noticed because of my anger before.

I smiled. "And who are you?"

The teen looked crestfallen. "It's me...Shippou...don't you remember me?"

I felt a rush of emotions.

It was my child.

My little lovely fox kit had grown into a teen without my guidance. He was wonderful. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Shippou, you've grown so much," I whispered hoarsely. I squeezed him tightly, looking up into his eyes. He was blushing.

I smiled at him, realizing how he might feel. _He's probably feeling confused because though you are older than him, you're a female, a pretty one at that and he may feel some sort of crush towards you,_ a little voice said inside.

There was a soft thud from behind us.

I turned slowly.

Inuyasha was still crouched, his face to the ground.

It had hurt to see Shippou embrace the impostor.

He had to protect him, he was his son.

"Get away from my son, you fake," Inuyasha snarled, lowly and dangerously.

I stepped away from Shippou, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not a fake, you moronic imbecile," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He stood slowly, still looking at the ground. "Then tell me something to prove it."

I sniffed indignantly. "I already subdued you, doesn't that mean anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

I sighed. "Fine. Your father's tomb is in your right eye, a black pearl where your pupil should be," I said, uncrossing my arms and placing my hands on my hips. "That prove it? Or do you need more?"

Inuyasha looked at me. His eyes were red. He snarled. "Why did you leave me?"

And then he attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tragedies All Around

Inuyasha never had a real chance.

Miroku had his staff up against his throat and Shippou stood in front of Kagome, palm open, his kitsune fire ready to blaze.

Inuyasha snapped and barked, as if a savage animal instead of the gentle, decent hanyou he was. But, I deserved it. I had left them, hadn't explained, just gone, like a breeze just passing through. I had no concern for their thoughts and feelings.

I dropped to my knees, feeling shame and guilt wash over me.

"I am so sorry! I am! Please!" Nothing seemed to get through to Inuyasha as Miroku, and Shippou held him off. My tears were fat and plopped on the floor. Even their scent did nothing to calm him. He seemed to be even more enraged and fought them harder.

"LET ME GO!" he roared, pushing them away.

I stopped them from stopping him. "Let him come."

He came to me, snarling viciously. I just stood there.

And I felt the rip of his claws at my sides and arms. But I didn't care. I didn't feel the blood trickling from the wounds.

I just looked into those bright red eyes and felt his pain, and my pain, at causing them all so much trouble, so much heartache and guilt. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned forward, and kissed his snarling mouth.

I kissed those dry lips, and it seemed to calm him. He pushed away from me, his eyes returning to their normal state. I wiped my tears and barely noticed the pool of blood on the floor.

He touched his lips and looked at me. Then howled, and ran from the house, faster than I had ever seen him run before. And then, without a word, or a warning, my mind slipped into blackness.

Inuyasha sat brooding in the Go-shinboku tree.

He swung his foot anxiously in the air, staring off into the night sky. '_She kissed me.' _ It echoed through his head. From that one kiss, he had known it was Kagome. Hell, he always knew it was. He could smell her scent, and though she had matured, he knew it was still the same annoying girl he had fallen desperately in love with so long ago. '_That won't happen again_,' he promised himself, feeling a prick of pain in his heart from the memory. All the longing and wanting, all the hopes and dreams he had harbored, burned the day he cut his hair for her. They had burned and burned, leaving him hollow except for the love and pride he felt everyday for his growing adopted son.

And now, she was back out of the blue, and kissing him!

His head swam.

He took a breath, and then another, and sniffed the air.

Someone was coming.

When I woke back up, I was again in the futon type bed in Sango's house. I could see the sun was beginning to rise. It painted the sky a light lavender and blue. I smiled and sat up, feeling the uncomfortable burn of the long slices down my arms and sides.

I got out of the bed easily, and through the house, back to the main entrance. Inuyasha had not returned.

'_He's at the Go-shinboku tree, I know it,' _I thought.

I looked around. I was wearing only a white under kimono. I couldn't find anything to put over it, of course, because everything was probably being washed.

I sighed and looked at the sky again through the window near the door. It was brightening to a blue. I needed to talk to Inuyasha.

And I set off into the woods, after bowing stiffly to Sango-chan's house again.

Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome.

He knew he had sliced her good last night, but now, as if it had never happened, she was walking around the woods, wearing nothing but a thin under kimono! And it was only just past dawn! Her stupidity amazed him.

He jumped down from his branch, landing with a solid thud on the ground.

He landed in front of me with a solid thud.

I wasn't startled and only bowed my head.

"Are you stupid or something?"

My head immediately snapped back up.

"What?"

"I said, are you stupid or something?" Inuyasha repeated, his gaze traveling over me.

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. "No, but there was nothing else to wear..."

"You're going to freeze to death!" He said, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed, and shook my head. "Look, that's not the point. I came out here to apologize to you personally. What I did then was wrong and stupid. And for the kissing thing...I remembered how it worked once...and..." I let my voice drift off, letting him fill in the blanks. He simply nodded and then turned his back on me.

I stared at his back and had to fight the urge to hug him from behind.

"You can go now. I know you're probably freezing and those wounds must be painful," he said dismissively.

I stood my ground. "I'm not leaving yet."

His ears twitched.

I took a step forward.

"I just want to know...two things."

He didn't reply.

I took another step, in arms length of him. "What's been happening these past years? What have you been doing other than raising Shippou?"

Inuyasha shook his head and turned around and was startled by how close she was. He could smell her clearly now, could smell the blood that was still oozing from her wounds. "Why do you care?" he half snarled, staring into those wonderful eyes that had bewitched him so long ago.

"You have no idea how much I've regretted leaving here...I realized that much when I came back...I missed you all very much...and I want to know what you've been doing...to know why you've become this mature, responsible man that I thought never existed inside of my first love," I half whispered.

He didn't say anything again. Just waited. He saw the truth in her eyes.

"I missed you."

It was all he needed to hear for him to tell her what had been going on. He gathered me in his arms, and leapt up into his tree branch on the ancient tree and after settling m in, and tucking his black haori around me, he looked out at the sky, which was now a vibrant blue.

"After you left...a lot of things seemed to happen at once. Shippou was almost dead from grief, and needed support, Sango and Miroku decided to get engaged, to end one another's heart break and Kaede-baba broke her leg."

I nodded and leaned unconsciously against him. He didn't seem to notice or mind. I didn't break the contact of my head on his shoulder.

His voice became a melody.

_"I suddenly found myself alone, broken-hearted and caring for a baby kitsune who didn't know what to do without his mom. Finally, I felt responsibility take shape on my shoulders. And so, bundling up this mess of a kid, I went to the only person who I knew was completely in control of his life. Sesshoumaru._

_I ran the whole way, trying to keep my bundle as still as possible. And when I arrived at the gates of his castle, I was afraid. Afraid that he would turn us away, and treat me like a hanyou that I was and still am. And yet, by some miracle he took us in. I nursed Shippou back to life for over a year, making regular trips back to the village to check if you had shown up yet._

_So things gradually got better. After a year and six months of waiting there and learning how to be a mature, adult youkai, Shippou and I re-entered the world. I built us a house, which you may or may not see, and we settled down. About a year after that, I got word that something had happened to Sesshoumaru and I had to return as quick as I could back to his castle._

_But, I was too late._

_He died, gasping my name. _

_I had never felt so much guilt, except for when I thought I was responsible for your death, for not being there and protecting you. I raced back to my home. Everyone was waiting. _

_"He's dead. He died with my name on his lips," I had snarled at them. I sat on the floor, barely breathing._

_Finally, everything came crashing into me, all the heartbreak and sorrow I had been fighting against. I let myself cry._

_Finally, Sango said something that made sense to me. "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Take it with a grain of salt and move on." I had never heard such wisdom before in the slayer's voice._

_And so I did. I had Sango cut my hair in mourning and died my haori black. For five years I have been in mourning for the both of you, watching my son grow and trying to be everything I can be. Trying to learn and be a teacher._

_But always in the back of my mind…always, there was you. You never left me._"

I slipped out of my trance, almost falling face first into his lap. I straightened quickly, flushing in embarrassment because of the tears that painted my face.

He smiled at me.

I blushed more and looked away. "Must you be so dumb?" I said softly.

"I'm not the one who's crying."

"Oh. You didn't say anything about Kikyou!" I realized as I ran over silently the whole story.

"Oh that bitch?"

I held back a gasp. I had never heard Inuyasha speak of her in that tone.

"She died just before Sesshoumaru did! Some kind of farming accident," he said, snorting. "She was stupid anything. Nothing compared to you." He didn't blush, or stutter over the words, just said it strong and simple. He had loved me. I couldn't help but wonder if he still felt the same way.

"Egh. Its getting later in the day," he said, stretching.

"Yeah…Sango and them must be worried…" I said, itching at a bandage.

Inuyasha smiled.

I smiled back.

And the world was right again as we headed down from the ancient tree and back to Sango's for a tongue lashing.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to hurry and please a few people. Um...also...I noticed I haven't been putting disclaimers up at the beginning..so here it is! I do not own any of the Inuyasha people, but I do own some flip flops!


End file.
